Life Of A Blue Jay, A Proxy's Story
by MemeCat1
Summary: Blue Jay is one of Slender's more...unusual proxies. She is, in fact, a pony. She doesn't like being teased by the other creepypastas about it, but what can she do, kill them? No, she'd get in way too much trouble for that. So, she decides to spend her times, day and night, going back and forth between Equestria and Earth, racking up a higher kill count than Slender himself.
1. Intsructions

At the edge of ponyville, there is a small house. It's not really that large, but it gets the job down for it's two inhabitants. It's two stories, and has a bright red exterior. The only window on the second story, faces the forest behind the house. If you walk into that forest at exactly 1:34 A.M, it's rumored that you'll be approached by a light green filly with a blue mane. She will be wearing a white hoodie, and will walk up to you slowly.

Do not look her directly in the eyes, or at anywhere else.

Keep you eyes on her until she looks into your eyes. Then, she will judge you. Not of your looks, or your strength, but of your soul. That is one of her talents. If she deems you unworthy, she will take a small knife out of her pocket and kill you right there. If she sees your truly worthy, she will turn around, and walk back in the direction she came from.

Do not follow her unless she turns to look at you.

Follow her closely, and don't lose her, as she will try to make you lost like so many others in the forest. If you lose sight of her, you will be forever trapped in the forest, with no way to escape.

If you are able to follow her, she will walk until she reaches two twin trees, each with a small symbol on them. Don't study the symbols, or she will kill you.

She will start to speak, but don't listen. Her words are of pure darkness, and are of no need for you to hear. The symbols will light up, and the space in between the trees will ripple, like water.

She will turn to you and hold out her hoof. If you don't take it, she will leave you to wander the forest forever, escaping through the one exit there is.

If you do take her hoof, she will pull you through the space in the trees, and your world will go black. Don't panic, and don't thrash around. This is just the shadows deciding what to do with you.

If all goes well, you will awake back in your bed, your clock reading 1:34 A.M. Don't look out your window, but go straight to a mirror. Look at your forehead, there should be a small, black cresent moon on it's side there.

Check both of your shoulders, there should be another mark on each. Don't cry out in fear, of the shadows will kill you. Don't let any ounce of fear even come into your mind. Shadows lurk there now.

Congratulations, you are now a 'Shadow Child'.


	2. Slendy's Watching Over Me

p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;" The young filly tossed and turned in bed, her ruffled blue hair folded neatly beside her as she tried yet again to fall asleep. This filly was rather strange, almost done with school, but with no cutie mark. Her light green coat was bright against the dark colors of her room. She opened her dark blue eyes and sighed, as she threw off her covers and sat up. She turned her gaze her alarm clock, which read at 1:34 A.M. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The filly sighed and rubbed her face with her hooves. She stood up from her bed and walked to her window. She was quite tall for her age, at near 5 hoofs(1'2'' in human terms), and the tallest in her style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She sighed yet again and placed her hooves on the window sill. She held the bottom of the window firmly, before moving her arms up and letting the cool night air calm her. She let the light night wind breath through her mane, letting it flow along her back. She smiled lightly, and crossed her arms, resting her head on them as she gazed along the tree line to the forest style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Her house was on the edge of town, directly besides one of the normal forests in Equestria. She lived with her mother, her father had left them when she was still just a style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She let her eyes trail along the trees, the brown plants looking a bit smaller than in real life, a cause from her second story room. She perked her ears as she hear something. It sounded like a faint ringing, and her eyes widened as she spotted the source. A tall figure stood among the trees, sticking out like a changeling in Canterlot. The being was wearing what seemed to be a black suit, with a matching tie. It wasn't a pony, for it stood on two legs, and had two arms hanging down it's sides. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The filly's eyes widened as she made her way to it's head. She was greeted by a blank, white surface she had thought would be it's face. She shook her head, and looked back at the spot, not seeing the being again. She closed her eyes and sighed, blaming it on her imagination and the light playing tricks on style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She walked back to her bed and laid down, smiling slightly as the thought of the being without a face entered her mind. She needed a name for it, but what would it be? br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / A voice entered her head, it spoke one word, before it left, sinking back into her sub-conciseness. "Slender..." the voice whispered, causing the little filly to shiver, even though she was warm under her sheets. She closed her eyes again, and fell into a deep sleep./p  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"~0~/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;" The filly grabbed her lunch box from the her cubby and trotted happily outside. It had been three days since she had seen the stranger, and she'd gone out into the woods everyday to play with him. They played lots of fun games, like hide-and-seek. Slender was really good at that one. No matter where she hid, he'd always find her. The filly had even begun to believe he was style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The filly was so entranced by her own thoughts, she didn't notice her friends in front of her until one of them used her magic to take the lunch box out of her style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The filly stood there is surprise, jumping a little bit when she saw her friends. One of them was a pegasus, light gray with bright green eyes, and an orange mane. She was called, "Fire Fly". the other was an orange unicorn, with a blue and purple mane. She was called, "Spark Twi". Spark grinned at the filly, laughing at her confused style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Fire Fly flew above her and looked down on her, smiling. "So, who have you been hanging out with?" Spark asked, bringing the filly's attention back to the ground. "Hm?" she whispered, not used to talking to anyone but Slender. Sure, he didn't really talk a lot, but he was still good company. "Well, you've been avoiding us for three days now." Fire Fly said, landing next to the taller filly. "So, you must have found a new friend!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Come on, who is it?" Spark asked, setting the filly's lunch box on the ground in front of her and opening it, allowing the filly to reach inside and pull out her sunflower sandwich. She was about to sink her teeth into it, when Spark grabbed it with her magic and pulled it out of the filly's hooves. The filly looked at her with sadness, before pulling her head up high and telling her two friends all about the friend she had kept secret for the last three style="line-height: 1.7em;" / They stared at her, dumbfounded, before Fire Fly glanced at Spark with an expression that told it all. Her friends didn't believe her. "Uh-huh. Well, have fun with you lies, bro." Spark said, dropping the filly's sandwich rather roughly into her lunch box, and slamming the lid. The filly watched with blank eyes as the two mares she thought were her friends, that she could trust, walked out on her./div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"~0~/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;" The filly sat on the swing-set in between the forest and her house. She kicked her hooves in the dirt as she thought about her friends. A shadow appeared, and blocked out the sun light, causing her to look up and smile. Slender was standing there, looking down at her with his head slightly tilted to the side. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "My friends left me." she sniffled, drawing one last circle in the dirt with her hoof, before standing up and walking up to the tall being. "But what do I need them for, I have you!" she reached with her hooves and grabbed one of his legs, pulling it close to her and smiling. Slender would be her friend...until the end./div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"~0~/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;" "No, you listen to me, Missie!" the filly's mother yelled at her. The filly had been late for getting home from playing with Slender, and her mother was throwing a fit about how she thought she was gone, and how she had called the police. "I have every police pony in the town coming to our house, do you expect me to just call the police station and say: 'So sorry, but my daughter has returned home, seems she was just out with a friend. So sorry to bother you, have a nice day'." her mother said, doing her impression of the police style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The filly sniffled and backed away from her enraged mother. She glanced towards the back door, before turning flank and running out of her house. She heard her mother call for her, for her to come back so they could sort things out, but the filly didn't listen. She only ran deeper into the forest, until her mothers cries were drowned out by the creaking of the branches in the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She smiled as she sat down, looking around the area and spotting her best friend. She waved to Slender with one hoof, and dried her tears with the other. He walked up to her, and looked down at her, crouching in front of her and talking to her. "I know a place," he said, causing the filly's ears to perk and her tears to dry a bit style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Where people like you and me are welcome, where we can live, and be together, and have as much fun as you want." the filly's eyes widened. This sounded like paradise. Slender reached behind him, and pulled out a white hoodie. It was pure white, like new fallen snow that was weaved into fabric, then made into a style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The filly reached out and took the hoodie, slipping it over her head and pulling the hood up. It was way to big for her, even if she was pretty tall, but she liked it just the same. She grabbed the edges of the hoodie and pulled them towards the ground as she stuck her tongue out, trying to act cute for her style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Slender chuckled a bit and stood up, returning to his towering height of the filly. She stood up quickly and started to trot in a circle around her friend as he moved, following him deeper into the forest. He stopped walking when he reached two twin trees. The filly stopped as well, and stared at the trees in question. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Slender picked some moss from the ground, and ground it up in his hands until it became a green paste. The filly watched as he stepped up the the left tree and wrote some symbols on it. It said: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"オープン/span/font. He then stepped over to the right and wrote: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"スレンダーマンション/span/font. The filly watched as he took a step back, and the symbols lit up. They glowed a light blue, before the space in between the trees ripped like water. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Slender held out his hand for the filly, and she placed a hoof into it eagerly, wanting to get to this paradise as quickly as possible. Slender walked through the space, disappearing through the trees, and the filly still followed. And that was the beginning of her story./div 


	3. Welcome

p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;" The filly walked out from the forest, still holding Slender's hand. They were approaching a large house, which Slender had said was his mansion. "It's where everybody like us lives." he had explained as they walked through the forest. The filly smiled and ran ahead of Slender, hopping at the door to reach one of the handles. Slender reached for the door handle, and pushed the doors open, allowing the filly to explore the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Her ears perked again as she heard voices coming from a room to the left of the front door. She slowly trotted towards them, before running and hiding behind Slender as she heard foot steps coming towards her. She hid behind Slender's legs and peeked out, seeing two boys. One of them had black hair, and was wearing a hoodie like her, only it had red stains all over it. His skin was pure white, and the filly had to look away to keep from going style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The other boy was much more interesting. He had blonde hair, and was wearing mostly green. His eyes were all black, with tiny red dots for pupils. "Hey, Slender!" the one in the hoodie said, throwing his arm around the others shoulder. "Yes, hello Jeff, Ben." Slender said. Slender was about to start walking when he noticed the filly still clinging to his style="line-height: 1.7em;" / He sighed and turned to the two boys. "Jeff, Ben," he said, pointing to them in turn. "I would like you to meet my new proxy, Blue Jay." Slender stepped to the side and the filly stared up at the two men. Their mouths were hanging open, and they were crouched down so they weren't so tall. The one called 'Ben' was the first to speak. "Hello there." he said, waving to her. She stuck a hoodie covered arm out and waved back slightly. She was shaking in fear, these people were way bigger than style="line-height: 1.7em;" / 'Jeff' was the next to didn't know why she didn't notice his red smile carved into his face until then, but she shrugged it off. "Hey, where do you come from?" he asked, poking her chest. She folded her arms over where he had touched, all feelings of fear gone as she replied. "I come from the land of Equestria."she said, standing on all of her hooves. "And I will not be intimidated by being such as yourselves." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Ben and Jeff looked from Blue, to each other, before they both started laughing. Blue stood there in confusion, watching the two boys roll around and laugh. Ben was the first to come to his senses, and he sat up. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, wiping his eyes. "But no one's ever been intimidated by em style="line-height: 1.7em;"us /embefore." Jeff came to his senses soon after, and the three had a proper introduction. "Hi, I'm Ben." Ben said, extending a hand for Blue. She took it and shook it softly, not sure how thing style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Sup, I'm Jeff!" Jeff said, pushing Ben aside. He held out a fist, and Blue hit it with her hoof. Jeff laughed at her dumbfound expression. "So, your a pony?" Ben asked, pointing to her hooves. Blue blushed slightly and sat down. "Y-yeah..." she whispered. Ben smiled at her and pet her head. "Well, I've seen worse."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blue looked up at him in surprise, and smiled slightly. Ben stood and led her into the room from which the noise could still be heard. Inside, there were more people. Three boys sat on the couch, wrestling over who got the remote, and a small girl sat alone, playing with a teddy bear. Jeff cleared his throat, and the three boys stopped mid-swing. They then sat back normally as Ben reached in and took the remote, turning off the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Guys, there's been a new recruit." he said, tossing the remote to Jeff, who caught it with ease. The three boys turned to stare at Blue, who had moved to stand in front of the couch. The boy to the left had a hoodie, only his was yellowish-orange. Two red eyes and a frown were visible, but only that. The next boy was wearing a mask. It had two black eyes, and was otherwise all white. He had a zipped up sweater, the exact same color as the one to the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The last boy, the one all the way to the right, was a whole other person. He wore a dark green and dark gray striped hoodie, and a pair of yellow goggles stood nested comfortable in his hair. He had a mouth guard hanging around his neck, and his eyes were wide with surprise. "Hello, I'm Blue Jay." the filly whispered, kicking the floor with her front style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Well, Blue Jay." Ben said, walking up behind the couch. "These three are, Hoodie, Masky, and Toby." he said, pointing from left to right. She nodded, and the little girl noticed her. "Pony!" she yelled, running up to Blue and hugging her. Blue gasped for air until the little girl released her. "And that's Sally." Ben went on. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hi!" Sally said, as Blue stumbled back. The filly barely had time to breath again before she was pulled into another hug. "We're going to have a fun time!" Ben walked up and grabbed Blue, holding her in his arms. This made her feel rather small and insignificant. "Sorry, Sally." he said, placing Blue on Toby's lap. "But she's a proxy." Sally's face fell. "But we will make her play with you, when she has free time."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Sally smiled and walked up to Blue, patting her head through her hoodie. "I can't wait!" she said, walking back to play with her teddy bear. Blue sighed and curled up, retreating into her hoodie like a turtle into it's style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Toby blinked at her, before carefully picking her up and placing her where he had been sitting. She yawned and rolled over, though to everyone else it just seemed like a hoodie moving on it's own. Ben laughed as the hoodie kept rolling around. He watched for a little bit longer, before walking up and shaking the hoodie lightly. Blue stuck her head out, and stared into Ben's eyes. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Come on, I'll take you to your room." he said, standing and wrapping his arms around her torso, lifting her and her hoodie up from the couch and walking out of the room. He walked into the foyer, and climbed the set of stairs. Blue yawned as they entered a hallway. Each door was a different color, and each had different decorations. Ben walked to the last one, a light green one, and opened it. Blue gasped as she saw the room's style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It was almost exactly like her room at her house. Her bed was a few feet away from the window, and her bookshelf was overflowing with so many books. Her alarms clock ticked away as Ben walked in and set her on top of the covers, still wrapped in her hoodie. She yawned again, and Ben smiled, pet her head once, and left./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em;"~0~/span/p  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;" Blue walked through a forest, calmly approaching her house. She was in control, but it was like her mind wanted to do something else. She seemed way taller, and her hoodie now fit a bit better. Blue trotted up tot he back door, opening it. Her mother had never locked it, thinking that her long-lost daughter would come style="line-height: 1.7em;" / And she had been right, well, half right. Blue silently walked up the stairs and into her mother's room. She stood over her mother's sleeping for. She reached into her hoodie's pocket and pulled out a knife. Her mind was crying for her to stop as she leaned over and placed the cold blade firmly against her mother's neck. Her mother was just opening her eyes when Blue drug the blade across her neck, slitting her throat. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She started to choke, turning to the person who had committed the crime. She found herself staring into the blank, cold dark blue eyes of her long lost daughter. She just managed a smile as she bleed out. Her mother tried to speak, but it just came out as gargling. Blue shook her head and walked downstairs, grabbing the gas can from the garage, and dumping it on most of the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She then again reached into her pocket, and pulled out a box of matches. Lighting one, she threw it at the gasoline soaked furniture. The whole house was in flames in a matter of seconds. Blue stood in the woods, watching her home burn. Watching her mother burn. Watching her past style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She then turned and walked away as the police sirens came closer./div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"~0~/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;" Blue sat bolt up in bed, hitting her head to Ben's as she came up. "Ow!" he said, holding his forehead. "Sorry..." Blue said, placing a hoof to her forehead. "It's okay." Ben said, shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that dinner's ready." Blue nodded and stood up, pulled her hood off her head, and followed Ben out of the room and to the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Sitting at the table, was most of the people she'd met today. Toby was sitting in front of a plate of waffles, while Masky and Hoodie fought over the mashed potatoes. Jeff was eating a steak...with his hands, and Sally was the only one eating normally. Ben pulled out a chair next to a person Blue hadn't seen before. Blue jumped up to sit in the chair, but could only get her front hooves onto the surface. She grabbed the edge and swung her legs, earning a snicker from style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blue pulled up with her front hooves, still swinging her hind legs as she tried to get onto the chair. Ben grabbed her hoodie and pulled her onto the chair. She turned to Ben as he sat down next to her. "Thank you..." she whispered, pulling her hoodie over her head. "Don't think about it!" Ben said, grinning. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blue looked to her left, staring at the man next to her. He wore a blue mask with black eyes, that dripped black liquid. He also had a black hoodie, much like her own. Blue smiled at the person, and and they turned to stare at her. His black eyes stared into her before he looked over her head at Ben. The person pointed at Blue and talked to Ben. "Who is this?" he asked, causing Ben to glance at Blue. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "This is Blue Jay, she's a new proxy." he said, petting Blue's head. "Blue, this is Eyeless Jack, but we all call him E.J. here." Eyeless Jack waved to Blue, before turned to Slender, who was calling to order the table. "Everyone, we have a new guest, which I'm sure all of you have met by now." he said, standing up to address the table. He turned to look at Blue, and everyone followed his gaze to see the small light green style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blue smiled and waved slightly. "This is Blue Jay, and she will be my newest proxy." he said, walking behind Blue's chair, and petting her head. She smiled and pulled her hoodie tighter over her ears. She grinned, her eyes shining with pleasure as she watched Slender walk back to his seat and sit down. "I hope you all treat her well." he style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blue smiled at him, before reaching across her blank plate to a small bowl sunflower seeds, and a plate of bread. Ben saw her struggle, and drug the bowl closer to her young hooves, and placed two slices of bread on her plate. "Thanks." she said, grabbing a hoof ful of sunflower seeds and making a sunflower seed sandwich. It tasted a bit different from the ones her Mom made, though kind of the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Her Mom. Blue sighed, and placed her half eaten sandwich down. She sunk back into her chair, toying with the end of her hair. ''I should cut it soon, it's not that pretty." she thought, her mind drifting back to her Mom./div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"~0~/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Mom, I can brush my own mane!" Blue said, grabbing the brush away from her Mother, who smiled at her. "I know honey, but Princess Celestia is coming to PonyVille, so you'll need to look your best." she replied, grabbing the brush back and running it through the filly's long mane. Blue grumbled, fiddling with her bangs. "You should cut my hair shorter, it's getting too long." she style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Her mother chuckled, her eyes flashing with kindness. "But your long hair is what makes you beautiful," she said, turning her filly to look her in the eyes. "Besides," she said, walking behind Blue again. "Princesses have long hair, and you do want to be a princess, right?" Blue shrugged, and pulled away from her mother, walking up to her room. Her mother sighed and turned to a photo of her husband. He used to be deep red, with green eyes and brown hair to match. He worked at Sweet Apple Acres, before he died of pneumonia. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Oh, Richard." she said, touching her husband's face with a hoof. "I just don't know how to get to her. I wish you could help me."/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"~0~/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Hey, Blue!" Ben said, waving her out of her trance. "What are you thinking about?" Blue shrugged, picking up her sandwich again. "I was just thinking about how I should cut my hair when I grow up, no biggy." she said, eating more of her sandwich, and not talking to Ben again. As dinner finished, she walked back up the stairs, not excepting help from anyone who offered. She walked down the hall to her room, and closed the door as she entered, sitting down at her desk, and opening her style="line-height: 1.7em;" / And, just like her home, she saw her collection of knives. She pulled out the smallest one, a sharp, small blade with a dark blue handle. Blue sheathed the knife into her hoodie's pocket, before closing the drawer and standing up from her desk. She walked over to her window, and opened it. Climbing out of it into the night, she closed it almost all the way, before trotting to the edge of the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She spotted a leaf pile and jumped down, getting burred in leaves. She scoffed and crawled out of the pile, shaking the leaves from her mane as she entered the forest. She walked for what seemed forever, until she finally reached a house. The first floor was lit up, though the window on the second story was style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blue frowned as she tried to think of a way to get to the window. She spotted some small chips in the walls, smiling as she saw she could fit her hooves into the nooks. She quickly scaled the wall to the window, opening it only slightly, squeezing in. It was a small bathroom. Blue grinned sadistically as she opened the door to a small hallway. Blue walked over to a room, it's door slightly ajar. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She peeked in, scanning the pink bedroom. It was almost all pink, everything covered in the sickening color. A small girl lay in bed, sleeping soundly. Blue trotted in silently, walking up to the girl's bed quite fast. She pulled out her knife, reaching up onto the bed, placing the knife softly against the young girls neck. She grinned sadistically again, running the knife against the young girl's neck. Blue slit her throat, and she stayed asleep. Blue quickly walked over to her window, opening it wide, way winder than she would style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She snickered as she slipped into the bathroom, hearing the now dead girl's parents coming up the stairs. Blue slipped out the window and and down the wall, snickering to herself as she heard the dead girl's parents scream. She laughed as she entered the forest, walking back to the mansion. Blue laughed as she kept walking, grinning sadistically as she thought of all the fun she would have with her new friends./div 


End file.
